Adventures with the Heart Pirates
by PyroarLion
Summary: Sooooo, this is just a series of one-shots that just plonked into my head one day and wouldn't leave. Here they are for your enjoyment. Rated T for some cursing/language. Also, message if you have requests and I'll try my best to do them or just give me some ideas if you want (I'll give you credit). Also, only the ideas and OCs belong to me, everything else belongs to Oda.
1. Books

The Surgeon of Death stared in momentary shock, grey eyes wide and mouth only slightly open in his version of a jaw-drop. The object of his shock: a book and not just any book, her book. He stared at the many dog eared pages, the small tear on page 345 and blood-stains on the corners of chapters 8 and 9. Now since it belonged to said woman it shouldn't surprise him, but it did because he lent this particular woman some of his books and they were still in pristine condition. His mind was still trying to discern the differences when the owner of the book interrupted his thoughts by snatching it from him. "He-he whoops don't mind that, it's nothing important." Avalon nervously stated. She was still fidgeting when she noticed Law hadn't moved and finally looked up at him, only to giggle manically at his expression which had remained transfixed the entire time. Of course, after her tirade of maniacal giggling ceased she preceded to throw caution to the wind and poked the feared captain in the face. Needless to say, not one of the crew questioned why their resident trouble-maker was hopping back to her room with hands and feet bound while muttering about sadistic doctors and tickling.


	2. Cliché

"Excuse me, but my eyes are up here" The figure's eyes snapped up to look at the speakers. "Sorry but you shouldn't be showing so much and expect people not to look." the woman snapped back with a smirk. A moment passed before Avalon laughed while Law chuckled at the reversed cliché. This soon developed into a common occurrence between the two. 


	3. Poker

Roaring laughter could be heard from the crew as they gathered 'round after dinner and began to play a card game. Beck joined in and Avalon was too caught up in a drawing to notice. However, the friendly game of cards soon got competitive as rummy somehow became strip poker. One of the male crew members, Jules, decided it would be a good idea to get their second guest involved. "Hey, Ava. Do you want to play?" he asked but didn't get a response from Avalon-still in her own little creative world. "Oh, I see, afraid you're going to lose and be exposed to the crew?" at the taunt Avalon sat straight up, narrowed her eyes at Jules and smirked. Everyone expected her to act as any normal woman would when embarrassed in such a manner: run away indignantly or sit there and take it until someone felt bad for her and ended her torture. But, Avalon was no ordinary woman, she was raised by an army and had as much stubborn pride as any man. No, not ordinary indeed for challenging her was like doing battle against a lion-it was to the death. "Uh-oh now you've done it" muttered Beck. "Challenge accepted." announced Ava as she got up from where she was sitting. "Beck" the mentioned man sighed as he got up from his seat and walked toward Ava. "Tag, boss." he said, as he slapped her hand as he walked past her, while she stalked her way to the table, her tail swinging to-and-fro. Jules threw a smug look her way and giggles could be heard from his fellow crewmates but, the laughter slowly died as each crew member noticed her vicious Cheshire-like grin. It was…unpleasant. Now it goes without saying that the leader of the cipher faction of the Revolutionary Army would have a good poker face. Most assume her poker face would be a blank, bored, contemptuous, or even murderous expression. Well, those people are wrong-no Avalon's poker face is a I-don't-give-a-fuck grin, followed by a you're-fucked smirk whenever she gets her cards. Needless to say, it scared the other players shitless and resulted in her winning…every round. 


	4. Clichés part 2

"Nice ass" Avalon told the male as she passed by. Law deadpanned to play along replying "I'd appreciate it if you didn't stare at my ass." the woman smirked as she continued walking and before she was out of earshot she threw back "It's hard not too besides it was a compliment". Law chuckled and continued walking. The crew members that heard this exchange ignored it for the most part and just worked. At this point, they were used to it. 


End file.
